Moment
by mamaesme
Summary: Mid - New Moon; Nor did I expect him to march out to the sea before tossing me in.


_Moment_

**Summary**: Mid - New Moon; Nor did I expect him to march out to the sea before tossing me in.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight; Stephenine Meyer does. I merely play.

**Notes**: I am Team Switzerland. No killing me. Seriously.

* * *

Embry and Quil were fighting again.

Over a sandwich.

Bemused, I watched the two leap and bite each other playfully in their wolf form, barking what must have been the wolf equivalent of trash talk over a simple ham sandwich. Really, I couldn't understand what was so Earth shattering about a ham sandwich that would start a fight, but really – ham?!

I was about three steps away from just making another batch of sandwiches, which I probably needed to do, this playful interlude would make each want a bit more food, when I felt those strong Quiluete arms grab me from behind and lift me off the ground. My shocked scream stopped the fight, and every one turned to look at me, a knowing grin on their faces (quite frightening on wolves, I'll have you know).

"Jacob Black," I breathed, knowing full and well that he could hear me. "Put. Me. Down."

And with that dark threat, I completely expected him to place me on the ground and apologize while sheepishly rubbing his hand on the back of his head. But, Jacob had been feeling restless lately, and I hadn't taken that into account when I had delivered the threat that felt more like a challenge to him in his current state.

So, when he threw me over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes (which is what I felt like at the moment), I, again, didn't expect it.

Nor did I expect him to march out to the sea before tossing me in.

Spluttering, I surfaced and catch sight of his wolfish grin and heard the laughter coming from the group. A wicked grin spread across my face, as I winked and ducked under the water that was far too murky to see into.

I swam, graceful in the unnatural world, knowing that his eyes were scanning for me, a sign that I was alive somewhere. I made sure that I was deep enough down that there would be no ripples, and as for holding my breath, I had become far too skilled at that over the four months where it hurt to exist, let alone breathe.

He would be getting agitated by now, desperately looking for any sign of me. Sam would be standing up from his place next to Emily, searching as well. The rest of the gang would be walking to the waters edge, worried as well.

Emily would be quietly smirking, knowing exactly what I was doing and why. Of course, she would, since she had given me some ideas on how to deal with wolves and their playful tendencies.

When I felt the water ripple, I knew exactly that it was the perfect time. I broke the surface, looking around. Everyone but Emily was under the water, frantic. She waved me over and I sloshed by way to her side, identical knowing grins gracing our faces.

We silently watched the waves break across the sand before she snickered. "This is going to be interesting."

The smirk on my face grew larger.

Jacob broke the surface, yelling to the others for a moment, frantic with worry that I was caught on something. I was so clumsy and all. They were all worried, and that's when I decided the game was over.

I raised my hand and waved at the group, catching Paul's attention first. He frantically waved toward me and Emily laughed again, when they all turned toward both of us.

Before I knew it, they were surrounding us both, yelling about the stunt, exclaiming how cool it was, hugging me, laughing and scowling. It was a mixture of emotion that I didn't know how to control, so I searched for my safety – Jacob.

He hung back, just watching me. There was a calm, serene look that countered the harried and frenzied way that he has been searching for me, just moments before. It was as if he had come to some great decision that I never knew he was trying to reach all of this time.

I broke past the group that was mostly talking amongst themselves about the ingenuity of all of it and how Emily would never pull anything like that. Sam was chuckling, knowing a different and far more devious side of his imprinted love.

My hand slid into his, and I raised worried eyes to his. Wondering if I had pushed him too far with the stunt, after all the stunts that I had been pulling recently with the bikes and all. That maybe he was seeing me in a different light, and I might just truly lose him like I had with the _other_.

Slowly, his hand inched toward my face until he was nearly cupping my entire cheek with it. He placed his forehead against mine, and stared into my eyes, as though he was seeing into the very depths of my being.

"Don't ever do that again," he murmured before pulling me into his arms, gently cradling me against him.

In that moment, I felt like I could just make it. Seeing the boys laughing and playfully pulling on each other, Sam and Emily lovingly holding hands, and the entire atmosphere of the late afternoon.

It didn't matter that it was nearly twilight, the time where I was most reminded of them. It didn't matter that as a group, the entire situation had a family-esqe vibe that would have had me running two months ago from the pain of the memories. It didn't matter that as werewolves, the group had a "different" aspect that was caused by them.

It didn't matter at all.

Because I could breathe without it hurting for the first time in four months, that I was laughing freely and joyfully at some stupid stunt Quil was pulling for that reason alone, that the sight of two people so very much in love didn't make my heart bleed in a way that a month ago it would, that I was being held in arms that didn't remind me of cool, marble.

Because at that moment, I was happy with my family of brothers and sister.

And no memories could spoil the picture perfect aspect of the atmosphere.

I was home, whole and safe, for the first time in over four months.

And it felt good.

* * *

Be kind and review. ) Remember, Team Switzerland.


End file.
